A Masochist's Cure
by Evy Disiata
Summary: Taro, a boy who suffer's from masochism and tried his very best to move on from it while developing an interesting relationship along the way. A short story one shot told from his point of view. A proper ending after the final episode of MM!, "A Christmas Wish".


After months of debating, I decided to leave this as a one-shot, telling how the finale should have ended. It hasn't been edited much from the orginal writing.

_Please, enjoy reading._

* * *

**_-~Chapter One~-_**

**_I Saw Her Forgotten Side_**

It was a good night, I mean heck, it was Christmas night after all. I felt warm all over. Probably because my friends and I gave Mio-senpai the best birthday she's probably ever had, which was obviously sad to think about…

Still, I loved this feeling, the sense of passion and relief of frustration. The want for more of this feeling-

Oh wait.

"-AND THIS IS FOR TALKING ABOUT MY HIEGHT BEFORE DRAGGING ME TO THIS PARTY! YOU LIKE THAT? WELL YOU SHOULDN'T! YOU SHOULD BE HATING THIS. BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO LOVE THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE A COMPLETE, PATHETIC, DESPERATE, AND SPINELESS MASOCHIST!"

A beautiful blonde, but insanely short one, Mio-senpai, is harshly kicking me at this very moment, straight on my back while I lay defenseless on the floor.

To most this would be a horrific scene to watch, but for me, it's a little piece of heaven.

Ahhhh~ This feeling, I can never get used to it. It's so hot, yet so passionate. The fire and ice to my soul. The feeling of happiness bouncing around my entire body. Rigorous spasms all around my body clenching my muscles tickling me even more.

I love it, I love it, I love it.

Although, I lose sight of the feeling as it fades away, she stopped attacking me. Ah oh well, we need to move on anyways. Most of our friends have left already. It's just Mio-senpai, Arashiko-chan, and I remaining.

Mio-senpai was walking away after she finished beating me ~harshly~. She soon turned around and looked back at Arashiko-chan,

"You should probably get going. I'm sure you'd want to finish your Christmas with who ever is waiting for you at home. I'm going to give this little boy some more anti-masochist treatment."

My eyes drift downward but not completely, I'm just a little tired I guess. I could still hear their conversation clearly.

The cute girl with purple hair gave a concerned look towards me, then a smile. She looked back at Mio-senpai, "Well, okay, just don't treat Taro-chan too harshly, promise?"

Mio-senpai gave a large sigh, but instead of rejecting her idea she held out her pinky, "Alright, I'll pinky promise you."

The two girls happily held their pinkies together, quite a cute scene actually. Arashiko-chan walked towards my laid out self and looked down on me with a smile. Her hair covered the outer side of her face as the room light hovered around the edges. She looked a bit like an angel.

"I'll see you and Mio-senpai soon, okay? Merry Christmas!"

I couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I'll see you later. Don't worry, I've seen Mio-senpai at worse times. Merry Christmas."

"HEY!-"

The girl with purple hair giggled and walked towards the door, waving bye at the both of us. I'm not sure if I'm going to see her again tomorrow or the day after that, I keep forgetting when we have school and when we don't. Ah, oh well. It won't be forever, also, I have something in front of me that I should be worrying about.

I heard her harsh, evil voice…"Are you ready for your next treatment?"

I didn't know about her, but I felt more excited than scared while bracing myself with whatever she was planning on doing to me. Just the thought already began to bring about my masochism.

"Get on your knees, you filthy pig. Then brace yourself."

I did what she asked, while savoring the pain from her harsh words, it felt to magical~

I couldn't help but ask, "So, what are you going to do? Burn me? Hit me with a baseball bat? Or is it something new that's Christmas themed?" I couldn't help but get more excited.

I heard her voice again, before words came out I was already looking at her green eyes. They intrigued me, like two natural circles filled a green forest.

"Close your eyes, and endure this."

I didn't want to spoil myself so I closed my eyes as fast I could. I was waiting for it, waiting for the beautiful pain this gorgeous woman was going to cause me. Until…

I felt hands wrap around my head as it gets buried into something, or _someone. _

She was hugging me, Mio-senpai is hugging me. My face buried in her chest and waist, I could also sense that she was looking down on my head with her eyes closed. I-I was breath taken, I never expected this at all. She was warm, I don't I have ever been hugged like this before. The last person I would expect this from would be _her. _Sure, she kissed me before, but that was only an act on trying to get rid of my masochism. She always tries so hard…

For once, Mio-senpai wasn't dangerous and harmful, she wasn't screaming terrible words and saying things that pierced my soul. No weapons of destruction or eyes of the devil stabbing my inner being. I couldn't say she was my worst fear or best friend but after all we've been through, she might as well be both.

_I felt secure and safe in her arms, as if no one in the world can ever hurt me._

This is a different feeling, a feeling I've never felt before. Possibly even better than the feeling of pain-

"Michiru-nee told me that you started the whole idea of throwing a party for me because you somehow discovered that my birthday was today."

Her voice was also different, it felt sweet and soft. It kept distracting me from what I was thinking about before. I, I also felt warm from this, just as if I was being beaten. Although I was frozen from shock. I'm unbelievably surprised, and I'm sure she has noticed that also. I couldn't move my arms or anything else on my body.

_I was in her arms, and I felt so vulnerable, and so safe._

"I'll be honest, It was breath taking. The fact that my friends threw me a surprise birthday party even though I never even hinted that today was my birthday."

_Again, her words, her voice. It's so soothing._

"You stalled me so our friends could make this happen also, didn't you. You never meant anything bad you said. You knew I would get mad and chase after you, I can't believe I never noticed how predictable I am until now."

I couldn't help it, I couldn't move. Again, I was defenseless. So I just continued to listen.

"You're probably the most sweetest guy I've ever met. You made my day of birth not of regret like all the past years, but full of happiness from being loved. From being surrounded by love, washed in love, engulfed by love."

I could feel tears drop on top of my head, and her hands grip harder.

"This would have to be one of the best nights of my entire life so far, only because of you and the others. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

I have never seen, or felt this side of her before. Honestly, my breath kept being taken away every second. Also, I was still in her arms, vulnerable to the point of a baby in his mother's arms. I continued to listen, even through the intensity my mind was going through right now.

"C-can you promise three things for me?"

At first my face saw nothing but complete darkness, then her hands guided me head to look towards Mio-senpai's face. Her face was covered in tears, but she still looked so beautiful.

I managed to create words, "I-I, Um, Y-yes. I can." I couldn't but stare intently at her forest green eyes. They looked so, _grateful._

"One, please, stop calling me "senpai". Just call me Mio from now on, okay?"

I was still in awe the same as I was when she first hugged me, but I was still able to respond, "O-okay…Mio."

She smiled as tears continued to slowly flow out and land on my face.

"Two…T-two…"

It's like she was hesitating greatly, desperately trying to get the words out. As if something forceful was holding her back. I was slowly regaining my senses, and I for one could not stand seeing her like this; crying her eyes out.

I decided to give her confidence, "M-Mio, you can ask me anything, I'd do anything to make you happy…Like I did tonight."

She chocked back more tears, her arms were wrapped around my head and neck with great force by now. I could tell that the next time she spoke, that she would be able to get these words out.

And so her lips began to move,

"T-two, I'm going to call you just T-Taro from now on, okay?"

I was still a bit in awe but I smiled at her, "Yes, yes you may, Mio."

I could feel that this is an intense moment, and I honestly didn't know how to react to it. Yet, I'm trying my best just for the sake of Mio-sen, er, Mio. I thought I was vulnerable…It seems that we both are _desperately_ vulnerable. Yet, it's like we're making each other feel protected. She's showing me a side probably no one else has seen. I feel…happy about it.

"Th-three…"

I wanted her to go on, "Yes?"

"T-T-Taro…"

I couldn't help but feel persistent, "Please, go on, Mio-"

"P-PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE ME!"

It was complete silence after that, for almost the 100th time tonight my breath was taken away. I couldn't find the words to respond. I could only look at her, and nod. Luckily, this was enough for her, I could tell because she gave me another embrace.

She whispered quiet enough for me to almost not hear what she said, "I wouldn't be able to stand not having you or the others in my life. Thank you, Taro. Thank you so much."

I could feel less force around my head soon after that, she let go and the feeling of warmth faded away, just like how my masochism is.

She started walking away contently, but stopped right at the doorway. She look back at me and smiled. What was only two seconds felt like 2 hours to me, as her smile touched my very soul.

"I have to leave now, thank you for hearing me out." She was still smiling at me contently.

I was still in awe, "Y-yeah."

She looked down with her smile, as if she couldn't stop her smile even if she tried, "And one more thing, try not to tell anyone else about this? Merry Christmas, Taro and goodnight."

After that, she walked out. I was left there on my knees, longing for the embrace that I have just experienced. I stared at the ground for another couple minutes trying to figure out what just happened.

I couldn't just leave it be.

I rushed out of the classroom to find Mio slowly walking away, taking notice of my dashing, she turned around with confusion over taking her face.

"Wh-wha-"

"Is this really how you're going to leave it?" I spoke without letting her speak. "I honestly don't know what's behind this reasoning of yours to confuse me like that but...Just what the heck did you think you were doing back there?"

She turned around completely, majorly blushing while she stared completely at the ground tugging at her clothes, "I-I just want to be honest with you..."

"Honest about what? If you really wanted to be honest you wouldn't have left me hanging like that. No one has ever hugged me like that."

She giggled after hearing that, this gave a clue that she was getting more comfortable with this conversation, "Really now? I'm the only one?"

I stared a little, "Y-yeah, you were...Hey, I honestly don't know wh-"

_"Can I be the only one who can hug you like that?"_

I practically chocked on my own words as she stared at me with those _daring _eyes that told me more than a thousand words. This was...completely new to me, I-uh...W-what do you mean but that, Sen- I mean Mio?

She began to look at bit irritated, was there something I wasn't seeing? "You know exactly what I mean. I'm not going to ask you again."

"Ask me what? Hugging me like that? I honestly don't get what you mean...The hug was new enough..."

Next thing I knew, a hand dashed across my face. Leaving a beautiful touch of pain dancing around my cheek. Ahhhhh~ Sweet Goodness!

_Lips. _That was the only word running vigorously around my mind at the very moment. _Mio's lips were sliding across mine. _It wasn't so sloppy that it was gross, it was sloppy enough to be considered, _passionate. _I let go of my emotions and gave in to the force of her arm around my waist. Letting a bit of myself be engulfed by her strong, yet lovely arms and hands. I was standing still as this short, beautiful blonde stood up all the way to the ends of her toes to reach my lips. But just as fast as it came, it left.

My eyes were still close, trying desperately to preserve the feeling of her lips.

"That was amazing, Mio. Just like...before."

"Oh yeah? Heh...W-"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

I knew what I wanted now. I got on both my knees, "_You're the cure to my masochism."  
_

Her face grew huge red tomatoes on her cheeks, but she smiled. Giving me more comfort from saying such embarrassing things. Just how different can this girl act? It's like she's not even herself. This sweet side to her...it was nice.

Mio spoke softly, "So what now? Was the an answer to my _own _request?"

I got up and grabbed a hold of her small, warm hand and smiled,

"It's not just _your_ request."

* * *

Well! I'm glad I could patch things up with this story! I hope you liked the edit I made, transforming it into a one shot.

If you liked, review-follow-favorite, if you pleaseee!

Expect more stories from now on! I got some Beta Readers to motivate me further!

Please, look forward to it!

~Evy Disiata


End file.
